nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
ICarly
i love this sho as heck:For character, see Carly Shay. iCarly is an American television series aimed at young teens and preteens, which premiered on September 8, 2007 and is currently aired on Nickelodeon. It first aired on YTV a month later on October 8, 2007, and now concurrently airs on The N. The show first aired on Nickelodeon UK in Easter 2008. It aired Nickelodeon Australia in May 2008. iCarly is also the first show to have the audience send video clips to the official website. The series stars Miranda Cosgrove as title character Carly Shay. Carly creates an Internet show, called iCarly, with her best friends, Sam (Jennette McCurdy) and Freddie (Nathan Kress). Major Characters Carly Shay Carly Shay is the 13-year old girl who created a webshow (iCarly) which quickly makes her and Sam online celebrities. She works with her best friend, Sam, whom she describes as "rude and obnoxious". In iCarly s pilot episode "iPilot", it is said her father is in the Navy (in a submarine 3 miles underwater), leaving her 26-year old brother Spencer, who is also her legal guardian, in charge of her (the status of her mother is unknown). Carly frequently drinks decaffeinated coffee (Spencer switches it when she's not looking) and she has asthma, although Carly has not had an asthma attack since she was 7. Carly and Sam have been friends for 5 years (they became friends when Sam pushed Carly and stole her sandwich and Carly pushed her back and took her food back). Carly enjoys getting smoothies at Groovy Smoothies. Carly is constantly trying to stop her best friend Sam and Freddie from arguing. Carly has numerous enemies, including Ms. Francine Briggs, Nevel Papperman, Mr. Howard and lots more. Carly is played by Miranda Cosgrove, who also starred as Megan in the show Drake and Josh. Samantha "Sam" Puckett Her real first name is Samantha, but her friends call her Sam for short. Sam is best friends with Carly and Freddie but often torments Freddie for her own fun. Sam is Carly's co-host on iCarly. In one episode, it is revealed she hates work of any kind. She has a picture of music stars, most notably hannah montana, who plays miein Drake & Josh and Zoey 101 as himself. She also likes Tom Higgenson of the Plain White T's, as revealed in one episode. She likes ham, beef jerky, turkey bacon, pork chops, and bacon flavored bubble gum. Sam is extremely aggressive, obnoxious, and rebellious. Sam has a tendency to commit theft and break-ins (she can expertly pick a lock and takes people's food on several occasions). Sam spends most of her time at Carly's house, and makes herself at home there in order to avoid her mother, who is an extremely poor caregiver. It is revealed that Sam was born in a bus. Sam is almost always in detention, and it is revealed in "iStakeout" that around half of her family members are what she says is "dangerous". Sam is portrayed by Jennette McCurdy. Fredward "Freddie" Benson Freddie is Carly's other best friend who seemingly hates Sam (who teases him mercilessly). He is the tech producer of iCarly, and also Carly's across-the-hall neighbor. Freddie has a monstrously large crush on Carly, and is something of a pushover because of it (though he does have his limits), he will do virtually anything for Carly including making her crush sing better on iCarly. In "iSpy on a Mean Teacher", it is revealed that Freddie is extremely allergic to bees. Freddie is a tech-whiz who can do almost anything with a computer. His mother is extremely precautionary and paranoid, and forces Freddie to do outrageous sanitary tasks, including signing a contract saying that he shampooed twice after every shower, and rubbing anti-tick and 'cloudblock' lotion on him. In "iStakeout", his mom called him Fredward. In "iFence," it is revealed that Freddie is an amazing fencer and fencing runs in Freddie's family history.Also Freddie's mom confeses that Freddie's ancestors were the fencin' Bensons .Also revealed in "iFence" is the fact that Freddie's last name of Benson is his mother's surname instead of his father's. Freddie is portrayed by Nathan Kress. Spencer Shay Carly's 26-year-old brother and legal guardian. It is revealed in the episode "iWanna Stay With Spencer" that he dropped out of law school to become an artist, and is usually seen working on a new sculpture. He also stayed in law school for 3 days, as shown in "iGot A Sponsor". He is kind, goofy and caring, and his nickname is Spence. He is also single, as he is seen dating or hitting on women in various episodes. He also spends much of his time at the local junkyard, gathering supplies for sculptures. He has many glowing, colorful, and bright socks, provided by his friend Socko, and glowing, colorful, and bright ties, provided by Socko's brother, Tyler. Spencer is portrayed by Jerry Trainor. Jerry and Miranda have worked together in Drake & Josh. Jerry played a man named Crazy Steve who worked at a movie theatre, while Miranda played Drake's biological sister, Megan Parker Episodes Media Live specials *'iCarly: Live From Hollywood' The iCarly cast was live from Pauley Pavilion in Hollywood, where the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards is held. The cast aired from 9/8c - 11/10c. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were at the Kids' Choice Awards because Spencer was hired to make a Kids' Choice Awards Blimp out of wieners. Although Spencer was working hard on his sculpture, he happened to peek around the show, like the gift bags for the celebrities, going into Jack Black's Dressing Room, and stealing some cocktail wienies from the snack table. In the end, his sculpture was destroyed when the snack lady attacked him. Poor Spencer. Awards and nominations Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Nominated) Guest stars Trivia/Notes *In "iMight Switch Schools", Briarwood Prep is the school that Carly would have gone to if her interview hadn't been messed up. In Connecticut, there's a college called Briarwood College. * iCarly is the first show ever to have the audience help the show by sending video clips to the official website * Spencer has a car in "iNevel", but he is riding the bus in "iGot A Sponsor". What happened to his car is not mentioned. * Dan Schneider has his shows almost cross worlds. For example, Daka Shoes is a company in his previous show Drake & Josh, but it is also one in iCarly. Another product is the Clackers, a European toy that was introduced, again in Drake and Josh. The toy was seen again in Zoey 101, another one of Dan's shows. * The iCarly website is seen in Zoey 101 in many episodes. * In the episode "iWanna Stay With Spencer", Carly and Spencer's grandfather says that he is staying at the Parker-Nichols Hotel, probably referring to the first episode of season 2 of Drake and Josh where Drake and Josh use their house as a hotel. * In the episode, "iWanna Stay With Spencer", when Carly is cleaning her locker, she places a GEO in the box. Two GEO's were seen in the Drake & Josh movie, "Drake & Josh Go Hollywood". * Computers seen in iCarly usually have a pear on the back; this is a pun on Apple Inc. * The "Pear Phone" is a pun on the iPhone. The Pear Phone is exactly the same as the iPhone except that it has a pear on the back. This is seen in "iPromote Techfoots" and "iGot Detention". Similarly, in the episode iStakeout, the Pearpod is a parody of the iPod. * In "iWant a World Record", the world record book, "The Jonas Book of World Records", is a parody of The Guinness Book of World Records. * As shown on Nick's "A Closer Look" The Pear Laptop where the monitor is, is a green screen. * In "iGot A Sponsor", Carly buys designer sunglass, with the name of Mercedez Lenz, this is a pun on Mercedes Benz. * In "iGot Detention", Spencer makes a 10-foot cup of coffee with the label "Skybucks" on it. This is a pun on Starbucks. * In the episode "iHatch Chicks", they go on Freddie's laptop and one of the websites they visit is "Chickipedia" which is a parody of Wikipedia. If you go to this website, it goes an actual wiki website about female celebrities. * In iFence, Freddie's family comes from the 'Tingling Brothers' Circus; a parody of the 'Ringling Brothers' Circus. *If you check Sam's locker on the inside you can see cut- outs of Drake Bell and Fall Out Boy's Andy Hurley. List of Fictional Websites that Redirect to iCarly.com * In the opening credits, several websites can be seen as bookmarks. They include www.Zaplook.tk (A Real Site) This is the one that you see on iCarly, Drake & Josh, & Zoey 101. * In Zoey 101 when Lola uses one of Stacey's prized cotton swabs, she freaks out and mentions buying them from specialtyswabs.com, if you go to specialtyswabs.com it takes you to icarly.com * In Zoey 101, Quinn and Lola visit highschoolcrazy.com. If you go this website, it takes you to iCarly. * In iFence, they mention iSnarly as website of a snarling dog, if you go to isnarly.com it takes to icarly.com * In "iHatch Chicks," Freddie accidentally goes to "Worldofchucks.com." If you go to this website, it takes you to iCarly.com. * In"iHatchChicks", Carly Sam & Freddie go to chickipedia.com. This is an actual site but not the one that they used. * In "iWill Date Freddie", Freddie helps Valerie create a webshow, and the website that they create is called "www.thevalerieshow.com". If you go to this website, it takes you to icarly.com. * Nevelocity.com a website mentioned in "iNevel" that was created by Nevel takes you to icarly.com. * In "iPilot" Freddie uploaded the video from the audition to a site called Splashface (A YouTube for iCarly) SplashFace is in the "Friends of iCarly" list on the bottom of the iCarly website. Going to splashface.com takes you to icarly.com. * In iMight Switch Schools, Carly had a dream that there was a webshow called iGibby. If you try to go to iGibby.com, it will take you to iCarly.com. See also * Drake & Josh References External links * Official website * Nickelodeon page * Official Website in Spanish Category:2007 television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:American television sitcoms Category:American children's comedy series Category:Children's television series Category:Television shows set in Washington de:ICarly es:ICarly nl:ICarly pt:ICarly i love u guys and girls i have a total of 51 songs on my ipod and i watch them every where i go love ya -amanda icarly lover